honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - WarioWare
WarioWare is the 213th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the minigame compilation video game series WarioWare. It was published on August 14, 2018 to coincide with the release of WarioWare Gold. WarioWare ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 400k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - WarioWare on YouTube "A video game experience that could only be designed by people do some extremely Japanese LSD." '~ Honest Game Trailers - WarioWare Script In a world where video games are getting bigger and longer, serving up giant open worlds with hundreds of hours of content, or brutal online gauntlets you need to treat like a second job to survive, get ready to discover a franchise that finally respects your time... by giving you games that are literally five seconds long! WarioWare Immerse yourself in the garlic-scented universe of Wario, a bizarre-world version of Mario who loves nothing more than gold, motorcycles and ripping huge farts! As he devises yet another dastardly plan to con everyone he meets out of their hard-earned moolah! So he can sit in a pile of coins and cackle like an insane Sicilian dragon! Then watches the game abandons the frame story entirely to introduce a bunch of wacky side characters that are weird even by Nintendo standards! For short vignettes that are used to justify gameplay that is literally nothing to do with what's happening in the story! In a video game experience that could only be designed by people do some extremely Japanese LSD. Duuuuuude, have you ever noticed how, like, totally kawaii your hands are? WHOA! Discover a franchise that answers the question video games have always been afraid to ask: what if minigame collections didn't suck an entire butt?! As WarioWare delivers highly directed bursts of dopamine straight to those hungry receptors with its patented micro games, extremely simple tasks you're given a handful of seconds to perform! Where the challenge is less the game itself and more figuring out what the f*** is happening quickly enough to pick the cartoon nose or whatever! As you act out the video game equivalent of a lab rat pressing a button to get a food pellet! It's almost depressing when you really think about it! Ooh! They have classic Nintendo micro games! Get ready to take full advantage of Nintendo's bizarre hardware decisions! As WarioWare tosses you tons of tricky tasks that will have you using styluses, tilt sensors, motion controls, and microphones to complete objectives that are at once immediately understandable and deeply, deeply weird! Which is definitely a good thing because if this thing wasn't absolutely oozing with style, it would basically just be an extended full price tech demo! Shout outs to everyone who spent $60 on 1-2-Switch! I feel your pain... Peel back the layers on the clove of garlic that is WarioWare! And uncover the many extra modes that lie beneath. From extra challenges that will push your microgame mastery to the limit to multiplayer modes that up the ante by letting you mess with your friends while you beat them at the game you own and they don't! Then unlock the many extras, collectibles and toys hidden in each version. Featuring alarm clocks that make you beat micro games before you can turn them off, or a 3DS that you can play on your 3DS! In a video game that's clearly just a dumping ground for every wacky idea Nintendo has ever had but they had no idea where to put! Oh, you made a game about trying to smell a fart, huh? Throw it in Wario, I guess.... Also you're fired! And security's gonna rough you up on the way out! So tap those styli and get ready to wah those hahs, for a product so weird it's mind-blowing that they made eight of 'em! Because for all of Wario's polish and swagger, it's still a slapped-together pile of goofy bulls***! And maybe, sometimes, that's all we really need! Starring: Disco Stu; Mo Mona Mo Problems; CatDog; Nintenbros; Space Channel 5; Dr. Wily-o; Ninja Babies; Devil Daria; Dragon Dumps; Penny Gadget; Toki Tori; and Danny DeVideo. for WarioWare ''was 'ADHD Ware.']] 'ADHD Ware' Man, you thought not putting Waluigi in 'Smash' was a snub - he's never even been in a ''Wario game! No wonder he turned to a life of crime! Reception Honest Game Trailers - WarioWare has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "has no trouble talking about the frantic mini-games that the series has become known for, along with its wacky cast of characters." Workman also appreciated the video for how it "dives into the lack of general story and the strange characters within the game." Production credit Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'WarioWare Gets the Honest Game Trailer Treatment ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Nintendo Category:Minigames Category:Japan